Pay your dues
by SitaTheLastVampire
Summary: MA-Sequel to Survival-Eva kidnapped Max and Alec's babies, and now she lives with one of the transgenics' ennemy : Aurélien Levallois...MAx is in a coma...Alec is desperate and bitter...
1. Waking up

**Author's note : So, i was thinking that i'll get this story started only after the hollidays, i already saw approximately what i wanted about this story; but i couldn't stop thinking about it as i was in the subway and heading home, so once i got home, i wrote this first chapter...So here it is, my new DA story...the Sequel of Survival...**

**Disclaimer : I don't owe Dark Angel...**

**Recapitulation : Max is in a coma after giving birth to her twin girls...Eva, her sister, betrayed her, and stole her babies, and went to live with Aurélien Levallois in Canada...Lydecker doesn't know about it, but like Alec he's doing some research not very successfully...Six months have passed now and the girls are still with Eva and Aurélien.

* * *

**

Six months later had passed.

Alec had now a beard. He was tired, and had dark circles under his eyes. He was nothing but the shadow of himself.He wasn't talking to anyone anymore. Gone was the cocky transgenic that always had something to say.

Jam and him were always making research for the girls but they had found nothing yet but an empty black SUV. At least, they knew that the girls were alright and alive. Alec had smelled them. But the thought of his kids raised by a psychopath, who had kidnapped his baby-girls and who had tried to kill his wife was enough to drive him crazy.

The waiting at Carr's clinic was sometimes worse. Max wouldn't wake up and the more she drifted into the coma, the less she had chances to recover. What the medics thought first to be a good thing was now a poison.

Life didn't have any meaning anymore. Only his duty for his people, helped him wake up everyday and take care of the things that had to be done.

Six months had passed and everything had changed.

Six months of routine for Alec : wake up, go to HQ, go to see Max, see if there was any news about the girls and go back to HQ, then go back to see Max, and go to back to the apartment.

* * *

« Seneca at 11. South Africans. » said Matt in his talkie.

« Oh, shit! Is Alec still there? »

« Yep. » answered Paris.

« Ok. Tell him to get Max out of there. We're out. They're more numerous than we thought. Trent look at the back door. »

« Yeah, i got it. Tess's with me. »

« Ok. Evacuation starting. » announced Seneca. « We're out of here. »

« Alec! » called the blond X5 named Paris.

No answer. She could have guessed. The only persons he responded to now was Jam, Mole, Joshua and some other X5. But not her. She was watching over his wife, and never got a 'hello', or a 'thank you'. She pushed away the thought, it wasn't like her to let those kinds of things get to her.

« Alec! The South – African. »

Alec reacted immediately, pulling the IV out of Max's hand and taking her in his arms.

« The back door. » said Paris.

Alec headed to the back door with his precious burden in his arms.

« Stop. » ordered Alec.

« No, we need to... »

« I said stop! » said Alec in a colder voice.

They entered in an empty room and as Paris peered through the key hole, she saw the South Africans heading toward Max's room.

« How did you...and they...Trent and Tess... »

« They're probably fine. They must have been here since yesterday. » said Alec. « We need to move now. »

« Okay. » nodded Paris. 'So he was good and she hadn't seen the two bullies coming.'

They reached the van in the parking lot at the same time as Seneca.

« Where do we go? » asked Seneca.

« TC. » Alec said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Canada, Eva was discovering the 'joys' of motherhood.

« Why they can't stop crying? » she yelled frustrated.

« They want their mom. » said the nanny tentatively.

« I am their mother. Their biological mother is dead! Why can't they just accept it! » she said her voice cold.

She'd have that discussion with the nanny over and over again those last six months. Aurélien had hired her, thinking that it would help her with the babies. But those punks wouldn't stop crying, screaming.

The nanny, a woman in her thirties, red haired and dressed like a nurse 24/7, knew about the situation. Well as mush as Aurélien and Eva had told her.

She knew that the girls had lost their mom six months ago. And that their mom was Eva's sister.

But Amelia, that was her name, found it more and more difficult to believe as the girls had dark brown eyes, and dark hair. They already had the lips of their mother, and when Aurélien and Eva were away, the girls babbled a lot. Eva was no chatter-box, and she was blond, her eyes blue. 'How different was she from her sister?' Thought the nanny.

* * *

Once they arrived in TC, Alec brought her to the infirmary.

« There's something off with her. » said Alec entering the building.

« What is that? » asked Tara.

Alec put Max on a bed and took Tara's hand.

« Do you feel it? »

« Steady heartbeat, she's gonna wake up. » said Tara.

« I've been feeling it since this morning. That's why i didn't wanted to leave her. »

« Ok. All we have to do is wait. »

* * *

« I don't like her. » pouted Eva.

She was sitting with Aurélien in their living – room.

« Who? Amelia? » inquired Aurélien Levallois as he rose his nose from his book.

« You know i'm talking about Amelia! Who else?! » snapped Eva hands crossed in front of her chest.

« You worry too much. She's great. » he said.

« You worry too much. She's great. » mimicked Eva. « I thinks she's starting to get suspicious. I don't like her. »

« You don't like anyone. » stated Mr Levallois.

« Well i like you. »

« I don't count. »

« Whatever. I'm telling you... »

« Yeah, yeah! It's not the first time you're telling me this! »

« But still i don't like her. »

* * *

« Alec! » shouted Max as she jerked up from the bed.

Tara was at her side in five seconds.

« Hello Max. Welcome back. » greeted Tara.

« My babies! Where are my babies? I'm not pregnant anymore. » she had her hands on her flat belly.

« Calm down Max. Alec will here in ten minutes. You need to calm down. »

« My babies! Alec! Alec! Alec! She took my babies. »

* * *

Alec arrived ten minutes later.

« Sorry Alec, i had to give her some sedatives. »

« What? »

Tara backed away, afraid of her CO's behaviour.

« I'm sorry. It was necessary, she was hysterical, and screaming about the babies. »

Ledge was present and put himself between his mate and Alec.

« Tara how would you feel if somebody would have kidnapped your kid? » he said as he took a step toward her.

« I...I...I'm sorry. » she apologized slowly backing away. She was feeling like a five years old girl scolded by her father for talking for stranger for example.

« Alec, she didn't do anything wrong. » said Ledge.

Alec looked at them for a second and then headed inside the room.

* * *

Max was sleeping, but her sleep wasn't peaceful, like it once had been. Her sleep was full of nightmares. Each time she was running toward her babies, and each time when she's about to reach them, somebody hide them away and she's left alone in the dark.

« No...no! Don't take them please... »

« Max...honey. »

Slowly, she was regaining consciousness.

« Alec! » she sobbed.

He craddled her in his arms.

« She took them. » she cried.

« I know baby, i know. »

« She took my babies, she took our baby-girls! »

« I know honey, i know. »

And for the first time in six months, Alec cried all his pain, his anger, his sorrow.

« Did you...? » she was sounding hopeful. Afterall, if Alec had found her location, maybe, he had found the babies too.

« No. » he admitted lowering his gaze. « I'm sorry. »

« No, no. Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. »

« But they're alive. »

Max's heart skipped a bit at this knowledge.

« I promise you, we'll find them. » he whispered in her ear. « We'll find them. » he repeated.

* * *

« Madam, Lana and Anna are ready. » said Amelia.

Eva was dressed in a black cocktail dress.

« Good Amélia. I'll be down in a second. »

She joined her Aurélien and the twins downstairs.

« You look fabulous, my love. »

« Thank you Aurélien. »

« Don't be nervous, my dad will love you. » he assured.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review...it makes my day...**


	2. Chittychat

**A/N:I meant for this chapter to be "fun". Well, not funny, but i wanted the relation with Aurélien and his father to be a bit of fun, you know. I hope you'll like...i know exactly what should be the end of this story, but i haven't decided yet, if it's going to be long or short. I guess it depends if you like it or not...**

**I'm not even supposed to do this right now, but um, this is my little gift for my readers : HAPPY NEW YEAR you all. I wish you all the greatest things that could happen to you...love you all and keep reviewing me!**

**Anyway, i should get going now, so no personal answer to the reviews for this one but thanks to babe, Sharon, willow98002, less than angel adn luvspike/alec.

* * *

**

« Eh bien, comment s'appelle ta nouvelle pute! » said Pierre Louis Levallois, Father of Aurélien.(Well, what's the name of your new whore!)

« La pute est la mère de ses enfants et elle s'appelle Eva. » replied Eva. (The whore is the mother of his child and the name's Eva.)

Aurélien chuckled.

« Well, Father this is Eva. Eva this is my Father. » Aurélien said with amusement.

« For once, you're dating someone with brain. What a change! » continued his father sarcastically.

« More brain than you have. » said Eva.

« Honey, please. »

« Sorry, i don't like your father. » she concluded. « I need a drink. » and with that she left them and went to the bar.

« That woman is the mother of your children! » complained his Father.

« Yep. »

« She has no maternal instinct. Look at her. She leaves her children with us, and goes to the bar for a drink! Ta mère la détesterait.(Your mother would hate her.) »

« Mom is dead! » Aurélien stated.

« True. Now show me my grand children. »

« They don't look like you, or her. » stated his Father as he looked at the girl with delight however. « Tu es sûre qu'elle ne t'a pas trompé?» (You're sure she didn't cheated on you?)

« I'm sure. »

« If those girls are your kids then you are mine. » affirmed Levallois Senior.

The younger man laughed bitterly. He couldn't have a more twisted family than his.

« They're not your kids. » continued his father.

« You already said that dad. »

« No, i mean. Not hers either. Don't tell me you adopted. »

« God, no! » Aurélien said disgustedly.

« There is nothing wrong with being adopted you sick bastard! » scolded his father. « What did you do to get them? »

« I don't know what you're talking about Father. »

« Oh, i'm maybe old but i'm not stupid. I'll find out. »

Pierre Louis was about to take Lana in his arms when his son stopped him.

« What? »

« They haven't stopped crying this morning, and all night. They just fell asleep. You shouldn't wake them. » informed Aurélien.

« Don't be silly. Every baby cries, it's normal.I'm sure they'll be fine. »

As soon as she woke up in Aurélien's father's arms, she started to cry again, waking Anna who started to cry too.

A waiter approached the Levallois'.

« Please, could you do something for the babies.It's disturbing the other clients...otherwise, you'll have to exit the restaurant. » said the waiter apologetically.

« It's the first time that i'm being told to get out. » said Pierre Louis.

* * *

« We've looked everywhere. » said Jam. 

« Well, if you didn't find them, it means that you missed something. So we'll look again! » said Max with an icy voice.

« Look Max, i'm sorry about the kids but maybe... »

« Don't you dare tell me to forget about them Jam! » she said very calmly. Yet, Jam knew that she was more than upset when she was in a calm mode. « They're alive. And i'll find them. With or without your help. »

Jam sighed.

« What do you want me to do? » he asked.

« Call Lydecker again. We'll taking it from the beginning. He's the one who brought her back to life. He must know something we don't. »

* * *

Two hours later, Jam had brought the colonel in TC for Max to interogate. 

« Well, if it isn't Donald Lydecker. » said Max.

« Hello Max. I heard you recovered well. »

« Not thanks to you. » continued the X5.

« I'm sorry about what happened. I'm doing all i can to find them. »

« I don't care. » she said sincerely. « Where is she Lydecker? »

« I don't know. »

Lydecker was terrified now. He was already afraid of his kids when they were young but in her state, Max scared him more. Plus when they were young, he knew that the fear was reciprocated, though he never show his. But now, he had no power on her, and she was a desperate mother looking for her kids. Nothing was more dangerous than a female trying to protect her kids.

She eyed during what seemed to him an eternity, then stepped in front of him.

« Tell me, how long do we know each other Lydecker? Since i was born, right? » she seemed to think about it a little then continued, « You're telling the truth. That's good for you. But you still know things about her that i don't. So we'll take the story from the beginning, won't we? » she said menacingly.

« I'll tell you all the things you need to know. »

« Where did you get the vial? » she inquired, her back on him, focusing on the sound of the colonel's heartbeat.

« What vial? » he replied.

She had felt the change in the heartbeats.

« Liar. » she said and punched him hard. « From now on i won't aska question twice. If you make me, i'll hit you, until you die. » she promised.

The colonel gulped.

« Now, where did you get the vial? Last chance Lydecker. »

« Aurélien Levallois. I made a deal with him. We took care of his plastic surgery, and he gave me the vial, for you. »

« And? I'm sure there's more to it than you let me think. Come on. You don't want to die today, do you? »

The colonel remained silent.

« You're the one who set me up, aren't you? » she stated. She smiled, a evil smile. « I can't believe i didn't thought of it earlier. It is so obvious!» She hit in the balls. « Bastard! »

He tried to regain his normal breathing before talking again.

« It wasn't supposed to be you. And i had already organized a team to rescue you. I just needed to find his base. » he explained. « He wanted some X5 in exchange of the vials. I wanted them for my Xs. »

She punched him again.

« I don't care what your reasons were! I don't give a damn! You hear me! You set me up, you broke the treaty! »

« You and i both know that this treaty means nothing. You're still contained in TC, and all your liberties only exist in that area! » he stated.

« Whatever. » she said dismissing the colonel's statement. « I'll submit this fact to the people of TC and see what they think. Beside that, tell me about Eva. Why did she called you 'Father'? »

Lydecker wasn't surprised they had found out about that.

« I raised her. I wanted her to be the first in our tryout... »

« Spill it, i don't have all day! » she barked.

« We couldn't immediately repair her. » he said choosing his words. « So we had to wait for 5 years. Then, we brainwashed her so that she thought that until her eleven, she was in the cybernetic facility. »

« I guess she found out about the truth. »

« What do you mean? » asked the colonel.

« Aw, come on. Do you think that she would have disobeyed you if she didn't knew about her past. Zane and her talked a lot. About the past mainly. Though she was hit at the head, just like Zack, there was still some remnants of her memories in her head. I guess he helped her. »

« No. » murmured Lydecker for himself.

'If she felt betrayed by her command, who would she turn to? Either go to the ground...But with the two babies...or'

Memories of Anna went back into her mind. 'To the first one to be sympathetic to her.'

« I want to know if she knew about Levallois. » said Max, cutting the silence.

« What? »

«I want to know if she knew about you setting me up, and Levallois and the vials, and what he wanted... »

« Yes, she knew. She went with me to all the meetings. Even when it wasn't necessary. She didn't trust him. » Lydecker said.

Without any other word, she exited the room.

* * *

« I need you to find where Levallois is! » she ordered as she barged into Alec's office. 

« Max... »

« Just find him, and we'll find the babies. » she said with confidence.

« What are you talking about? » inquired Alec.

« Just find him already. » she yelled seeing as he didn't bulge. « Ok, i'll do it myself. »

Before she could step out of his office, he stopped her.

« Explain. » he simply said.

« I had a little chat with Lydecker. He's the one who set me up for the Chinese and Levallois. They had a deal going on. He wants revenge, what would be more twisted than raise your enemy's children and brainwash them to hate their parents? »

« Makes sense. » agreed her husband.

« Before the Chinese thing he was already obssessed with me and the babies, what do you think he would do after that. »

« Seek revenge. But what's the link between the two. »

« Lydecker. Eva knew Levallois from the beginning. And with Zane telling her all about Lydecker, and her life...i think Lydecker hoped that we wouldn't spy on her, as she was in my unit and as she did some missions with you. How could we not trust his protégé? »

« But Zane changed all that. And she couldn't tell Zane about what she was doing her...maybe... »

« She turned to someone else...someone who could raise the kids with her... »

« It's a bit far stretched, but it's worth a shot.And it's a theory far more plausible than what we had. »

« Thank you. » she sighed in relief. Alec believed her. Maybe that wasn't what had happened, but who cared. They had the slightest thing they could call lead. And they were going to follow it.

« I'll call Sam. Maybe they'll find something at Levallois' last base. She created a base there for all the Xs in Canada. Charlie's even helping. »

« Tinga's Charlie? » said Max with surprise.

« Yes. That Charlie. Jude's with them. »

« Many thing have changed. » she stated.

« Many. But at least, i still love you. » he said in a teasing tone.

« You better. We will find them, right? »

« We will Max, i promise you we will. »

* * *

« You didn't tell you talked French. » said Aurélien once they got home. 

« I speak fluently ten languages. It was for the missions. You know it. »

« Yeah, but i just thought you were bragging. So Lydecker did a great job. »

Eva turned around slowly and faced Aurélien.

« Don't ever mention his name around me if you want to stay alive. »

« Woo, sorry hon. I won't. »

She was so caught up in her anger that she didn't notice, Amelia spying on their conversation.

'What kind of missions did Eva do? Who was Lydecker?'

Slowly she went back into the kitchen.

« Now, where's that stupid nurse. » complained Eva. « Amélia! » she shouted.

« Oh, honey, shouting is so unlady-like. »

« Stop bugging me about that Aurélien! » she snapped.

« Alright. »

Seconds later, Amélia appeared.

« You called Madam. »

« Here the babies. They cried. Again. Put them in their bed, and do what's necessary. »

Amélia nodded and took the babies protectively.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? tell me what you thought : review!**


End file.
